Portable device are becoming more and more popular, and generally includes handheld computer, mobile phone, media player and mixed products including functionalities of plural devices of such types; the abovementioned portable device can further be formed as a wearable smart device implemented by wearing.
With the improvement of requirements from users, the portable device usually needs wireless communication capability. For example, a remote wireless communication electrical system such as cell phone electrical system can be used for communication by utilizing cell-phone bands of 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz, and the remote wireless communication electrical system can also process a band of 2100 MHz; for another example, a short distance wireless communication link can be used to communicate with neighboring devices, and mainly includes wireless fidelity (WiFi) bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz based on IEEE 802.11b standard and a Bluetooth band of 2.4 GHz. In existing technologies, the smart wearable device or portable device is generally provided with antennas inside such as global position system (GPS) antenna, BeiDou navigation satellite system (BDS) antenna, Bluetooth antenna, near field communication (NFC) antenna, and frequency modulation (FM) antenna, and also is designed with a crevice on a housing thereof to allow the abovementioned antennas to pass there-through smoothly. However, a size of the portable device is relatively small and a space for disposing the antennas is extremely limited, thus a manufacturing process of the antenna of the portable device is both complicate and difficult, and a signal of the antenna is likely to be blocked by a middle metallic structure.